My Reason
by Rukiorra Schiffer
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki merasa bosan dengan hidupnya yang merupakan sebuah lingkaran menjemukan berepitisi hingga kemudian, Ichigo Kurosaki mengajak -coret, memerintah- untuk jadi istrinya dalam dua hari, sambil menyeringai dan terkekeh-kekeh. Perjalanan Rukia mencapai kebahagiaan bersama Ichigo memiliki banyak halang rintang namun apakah kebahagiannya itu adalah bersama Ichigo Kurosaki?


Aku lelah. Tidak, bukan. Aku bosan. Aku bosan dengan hidup. Hidupku. Setiap hari melihat wajah yang sama, pemandangan yang sama, rutinitas yang sama. Aku bosan. Hidupku berubah menjadi lingkaran menjemukan yang berepitisi. Padahal dulu, aku bahagia. Aku suka hidupku. Aku suka warnanya. Entah sejak kapan aku begini.

* * *

 **My Reason**

 **By: Rukiorra Schiffer**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance/ Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

Jalan di kota pada hari Minggu sangat lengang. Berbeda sekali jika dibandingkan dengan suasana hari kerja. Udara paginya terasa lebih segar dan langit terlihat lebih biru. Hari ini mungkin adalah akhir pekan biasa di kota Karakura, tapi tidak untukku. Hari ini, aku akan mengakhiri semuanya; kebosananku, rutinitasku, dan kehadiranku.

Dunia mendadak menjadi lebih cerah dan hidup terasa lebih mudah hari ini. Aku melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalan pedestrian, menyaksikan kendaraan lalu lalang, toko-toko yang dipenuhi pelanggan, angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi, dan hiruk-pikuk kota ini diwaktu siang. Tak terasa berjalan, akhirnya aku tiba di tempat tujuan.

Toko yang kukunjungi adalah sebuah toko kelontong kecil dipinggiran kota. Aku ingat dulu, aku tak sengaja menemukan toko ini ketika tersesat dalam perjalanan mencari toko yang menjual pernak-pernik karakter kelinci kesayanganku, Chappy. Huh, maksudku, karakter kelinci yang dulu kusayang. Entah karena aku sudah semakin dewasa, atau karena minatku semakin berkurang pada dunia, Chappy sudah lama kucoret dari hidupku. Aku ingat membuang semua koleksiku selama bertahun-tahun ke dalam tumpukan sampah kota, membuat semua pelayan di rumah Kuchiki melongo dan tak henti menanyakanku apa yang terjadi. Sebenarnya sederhana, aku hanya tiba-tiba muak melihatnya ketika bangun tidur, dan memutuskan untuk melenyapkan eksistensi Chappy—yang selalu mengingatkan pada mantan kekasihku—selamanya.

* * *

Karena terlalu lama melamun, aku baru sadar ternyata toko tujuanku sedang tutup. Dari informasi yang terpampang di papan kecil yang digantungkan dipintunya, toko ini sedang dalam pemugaran. Menghela nafas panjang, kuputuskan untuk berjalan menuju sungai yang tak jauh dari sana. Aku berjalan gontai, sambil berusaha memilah-milah pikiran acak yang berkelebat dikepala. Kepalaku selalu berisik sampai tidur dimalam haripun menjadi sangat sulit dilakukan, tapi akhir-akhir ini, suara-suara itu kian nyaring dan memusingkan hingga tidurpun menjadi hampir tidak mungkin tanpa bantuan pil.

Aku sudah coba untuk bermeditasi, membaca buku pengembangan diri di balkon kamarku sambil mengesap teh panas, meminum susu hangat sebelum tidur, tapi belum ada yang berhasil. Aku sudah terlalu lama mengalami insomnia ini hingga rasanya begitu familiar dan menjadi hal lumrah. Aku menyerah berusaha menyembuhkan insomnia ini. Biarkan sajalah toh, sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi.

* * *

Berjalan lurus ke arah barat, aku masih berkutat dalam gemuruh suara di dalam pikiranku. Terlintas di otak, kenangan acak saat Nii-sama dengan kikuk berusaha untuk menanggapi anak kecil hiperaktif sebelah rumah, Yachiru, yang mengajaknya bermain kuda-kudaan, kenangan ketika Nii-sama pernah diam-diam terobsesi dan mengoleksi karakter rumput laut aneh bernama Wakame di ruang pribadinya dan tidak memperbolehkan siapapun masuk ke dalam sana, dan kenangan ketika Nii-sama dengan muka pucat berusaha menangkapku yang terjun bebas dari pohon sakura tua di halaman rumah utama, mengira itu adalah kecelakaan ketika sesungguhnya aku hanya sedang bermain dan berimajinasi sebagai seorang dewa kematian yang bisa terbang. Aku terkekeh-kekeh ringan, kemudian tertawa sendiri mengingat hal-hal masa lalu dengan Nii-sama. Ah, aku jadi merindukan sosok kakak lelakiku yang dingin itu.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku lupa membawa dompet yang harusnya diselipkan dalam kantong terusan yang sedang kupakai. Hah, bodoh sekali. Pasti akan sulit nanti jika aku tidak membawa kartu pengenal. Ah, tapi mungkin mukaku familiar untuk beberapa orang, mengingat keluarga Kuchiki lumayan masyhur sebagai keluarga konglomerat yang konservatif. Ah, tapi tetap saja, bagaimana jika toko kelontong itu tadi buka? Aku harus membayar pakai apa? Ah, bodoh.

* * *

Karena masih sibuk merutuk-rutuki kebodohanku, aku tak sadar jika sudah mulai berjalan menghentak-hentak. Alhasil, sebuah batu kecil berhasil membuatku tergelincir. Aku terjerembap kedalam genangan sisa hujan deras semalaman dipinggir jalan, membuat terusan putihku sukses berubah menjadi coklat. Aku kesal sekali. Ingin rasanya memaki-maki untuk meluapkan amarah ini, tapi pada siapa? Toh, kesalahan ini murni karena diriku sendiri.

Memanfaatkan jalanan yang sedang lengang, aku segera bangkit dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Hak sepatu dua senti dan keseleo yang nampaknya parah, membuatku berjalan terpincang-pincang sambil mengembuskan nafas berat berkali-kali untuk menyalurkan emosiku. Hari ini sial sekali. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang indah dalam hidupku. Padahal tadi ketika keluar rumah, semuanya terasa benar. Hah, aku ingin pulang.

* * *

Mengingat rumah, seketika mataku jadi berair. Aku jadi rindu rumahku, meskipun baru kutinggal pergi barang sejam yang lalu. Ah, aku ingin pulang. Aku rindu rumahku yang kuno itu meskipun dahulu aku selalu berharap rumah itu runtuh dan dibugar kembali dengan gaya minimalis seperti rumah-rumah lain. Aku rindu pohon sakura besar di halaman yang berpuluh tahun lebih tua dariku, yang dulu sering kupanjat, aku rindu lantai kayu di lorong yang berdecit, aku rindu bau teh sore hari, dan aku rindu ikan-ikan koi yang selalu berisik kalau sudah dikunjungi Nii-sama. Aku ingin pulang.

Dari isakan, kemudian menjadi tangisan. Aku mulai tersedu sambil menyeret-nyeret kaki kananku yang terkilir. Sungguh, penampilanku pasti sudah seperti anak hilang sekarang. Rambut berantakan, terusan basah dan kotor, hak sepatu patah, kaki yang keseleo, dan sisa-sisa air mata yang mengering di pipi. Aku terus meratapi-ratapi nasibku hari ini sampai tidak terasa sudah sampai di mulut jembatan sungai Karakura. Aku tidak tahu pada hari biasa, tapi saat ini, sekelilingku sepi, tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang atau anak-anak kecil bermain layangan atau apapun.

* * *

Aku berjalan menaiki jembatan dan berhenti tepat ditengah-tengah untuk memandangi air di bawah. Aku belum pernah mengunjungi tempat ini sebelumnya dan kupikir dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa melihat bayanganku sendiri. Tapi jembatan ini lebih tinggi dari yang kukira, hingga aku hanya dapat melihat aliran air dibawah sana. Aliran air itu terlihat menarik dan meghipnotisku, hingga aku memandangnya lama. Sambil kupandang, aku mulai mengingat-ingat hidupku selama dua puluh tujuh tahun ini, senang dan sedihnya, baik dan buruknya. Ah, tak terasa, air mataku menetes lagi. Kaki kananku keselo, jadi aku hanya bisa mencondongkan diriku kebawah. Aku ingin melihat aliran sungai Karakura yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya mentari ini lebih dekat saat melakukannya. Aku ingin menyaksikan aliran sungai ini, yang selalu kukagumi dari ruangan rumah sakit tempatku bekerja.

"Hei!"

Siapapun yang memiliki suara baritone yang menggelegar itu, membuyarkan pikiranku sambil menarik diriku hingga menapak lagi ke lantai jembatan. Dengan pikiranku yang masih berantakan, berusaha mencerna situasi yang terjadi sambil menahan air mata untuk tidak turun semakin deras adalah hal yang sulit. Napasku mulai tersenggal-senggal entah karena kesal atau karena aku sedang menangis. Aku tidak mampu mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat ke dalam mata lelaki bersuara baritone itu. Aku kesal. Kenapa hari ini tidak ada yang berjalan dengan lancar? Aku kesal, padahal aku sudah lama merencanakan hari ini. Maka aku mulai mengeluarkan kekesalanku dan tidak peduli. Aku berteriak. Aku berteriak sampai tidak tahu berapa lama, hingga aku tersedak air liurku sendiri dan menyadari tenggorokanku sakit terbakar luar biasa. Aku diam, kemudian menangis lagi, meratapi entah apa.

* * *

"…Ki… Ki… Kuchiki… Kuchiki Rukia…"

Aku mendengar kembali suara baritone yang tadi kudengar disela-sela denging telingaku. Kali ini, aku membawa mataku untuk melihat sepasang hazel teduh yang sedang menatapku balik.

Aku masih kesulitan bernafas dan pandanganku kabur karena air mata. Aku melihat lelaki itu berkata sesuatu secara berulang-ulang. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak tetapi aku tak bisa mendengar jelas suaranya. Ia berbicara sambil mempraktekkan apa yang ia maksud, pelan-pelan. Tanpa sadar, aku mengikuti instruksinya untuk menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berulang-ulang hingga badanku terasa lebih santai.

* * *

Aku masih termangu pada posisiku dan masih menatap kosong pada hazel itu sampai lelaki itu berbicara lagi dengan perlahan. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. Suaranya seperti gaungan di dalam air dan mulutnya yang bergerak-gerak perlahan itu terlalu membingungkan untuk diproses otakku saat ini jadi aku hanya menatap dan kembali tercenung.

Entah beberapa lama kemudian, aku merasakan badanku ditarik, kemudian jadi berdiri sambil bersandar pada tangan kiri lelaki itu. Tangannya yang jauh lebih besar dan kokoh, menopang badanku. Lelaki itu berkata sesuatu lagi yang masih tak kumengerti hingga beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasakan aku berjalan perlahan sambil tangan kanannya menuntun tangan kananku untuk melingkari pinggangnya.

* * *

Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah lelaki itu menuntunku ke mobilnya dan sudah berapa lama aku membatu, yang kutahu adalah saat ini aku sedang bersandar di sebuah sofa di sebuah ruangan yang mungkin ruang tamu. Perlahan aku mulai menyadari kehadiranku dan mulai merasakan hangatnya selimut yang membungkus badanku. Lampu di langit-langit yang menyala, mengasumsikan bahwa hari telah malam.

Ruangan ini sangat minimalis, persis seperti yang selalu kuinginkan. Warna dindingnya putih bersih, sofanya berwarna abu-abu terang dan di bawahnya ada karpet berbulu berwarna hitam yang empuk. Layar televisi hitam yang menggantung terlihat elegan, dengan bentuknya yang lebar dan datar, nyaris setara dengan tembok. Tidak terlalu banyak ornamen, begitu sederhana dan seperti ruangan impianku dalam bentuk nyata.

"Hei" suara baritone yang memanggilku kini terasa familiar. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah kiri, mengikuti pergerakan dirinya yang berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik? Akan kuambilkan minuman hangat di dapur" ujarnya lagi sambil belalu ke arah yang kuasumsikan sebagai dapur.

Tak lama, lelaki itu kembali sambil membawa cangkir dengan sesuatu yang mengepul dari dalamnya.

"Masih, panas. Tunggu beberapa saat lagi" ia berkata.

* * *

Mengingat-ingat sejak pertama kali melihatnya, lelaki ini seolah sedang bermonolog di hadapanku. Aku ingat belum mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Jika kuperhatikan, lelaki ini nampak familiar, seperti seseorang yang kukenal tapi tak kukenal disaat bersamaan. Rambutnya yang berwarna jingga terang, kerutan permanen di dahinya, rahangnya yang tajam, badan tingginya yang tegap berisi, mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Lelaki ini tidak jelek kalau dinilai dari wajah, justru lebih dapat didefinisikan tampan dan ditilik dari ruang tamunya, ia adalah pria yang mapan, kalau bukan konglomerat. Aku benar-benar merasa mengenalnya dari suatu tempat, tapi aku tidak bisa ingat dimana atau kapan. Mungkin lelaki ini menyadari kalau sedari tadi aku melayangkan tatapan menyelidik kearahnya, hingga kemudian ia berkata lagi padaku,

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Mungkin kau tidak mengenalku tapi kita berada dalam lingkup yang sama dan aku sering melihatmu di berbagai acara."

Kurosaki? Keluarga Kurosaki yang memiliki bisnis dibidang realestat dan propreti itu? Ah, aku ingat. Lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang memiliki reputasi sebagai si tangan dingin dalam dunia bisnis. Seperti ucapannya, aku memang tidak pernah berbicara langsung dan terlibat dengan lelaki ini, tapi hanya saling mengenal dan mengetahui eksistensi satu sama lain. Kini, setelah aku teringat akan sosoknya, pertanyaan selanjutnya yang muncul dalam benakku adalah, apa yang Kurosaki Ichigo ini lakukan di siang hari, di jembatan sungai Karakura, dan menjadi pahlawan dengan menghentikan seorang wanita berbaju kotor dan hak sepatu yang patah sebelah, dari usaha bunuh dirinya?

* * *

"Aku sudah menghubungi Byakuya dan mengatakan bahwa kau dan aku sedang menghadiri konferensi di luar kota. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir, menginap dulu saja disini karena sekarang sudah larut"

Ucapan lelaki ini tidak bisa kucerna sekaligus jadi, kuamini saja, dan menurut ketika ia menuntun menuju kamar tempatku bermalam. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, memberikan anggukan sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku berbaring di tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Banyak sekali yang terjadi hari ini dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kupikir aku tidak akan melewati satu hari lagi di dunia setelah hari ini. Tapi sekarang disinilah aku, di dalam kamar tamu seorang konglomerat yang bahkan sebelum beberapa jam yang lalu, belum pernah berbicara denganku sama sekali.

* * *

Aku bosan dengan hidupku, aku ingin mengakhirinya sesegera mungkin. Kebosananku telah menyakitkan diriku. Sakit sekali hingga rasanya sangat sesak. Aku sudah menunggu akhir pekan ini datang tapi semuanya sia-sia. Mungkin jika aku tidak lupa membawa dompetku, kini aku sudah berbaring di rerumputan samping sungai Karakura setelah meminum soda yang kusuka dan mengiris pergelangan tanganku dengan pisau di kantong. Mungkin jika aku tidak mengunjungi toko kelontong itu untuk membeli soda, aku bisa sampai lebih cepat dan melompat ke dalam sungai sebelum bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Mungkin kalau aku tidak bersikukuh untuk pergi ke sungai Karakura, aku sudah bisa mengakhiri lingkaran hidup yang membosankan ini disuatu tempat disudut kota. Seterusnya, berbagai penyesalan satu persatu bermunculan memenuhi otakku.

Aku merasakan air mataku mengalir lagi dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesak. Rasanya sangat sedih, sangat pilu, hatiku sakit. Aku sedih. Aku ingin pergi. Aku sedih sekali.

* * *

"Kuchiki… Kuchiki… Kuchiki, tenanglah… Kuchiki"

Kembali, suara baritone itu menyusup ke disela-sela suara bising yang mengiang ditelingaku, membuatku sadar bahwa aku telah berteriak histeris sambil memukul dada dan bukan menangis tersedu.

"Kuchiki… Fokus"

Aku masih tersenggal-senggal dan air mataku masih mengalir. Mataku perih, tenggorokanku sakit, dadaku sakit, sekujur tubuhku sakit. Kurosaki Ichigo melingkarkan tangannya pada bahuku dan menuntunku untuk menenggak sesuatu yang ia masukkan ke dalam mulutku. Sekarang aku sedikit teringat bahwa ia melakukan hal yang sama padaku di dalam mobilnya tadi. Lelaki itu menyandarkan kepalaku pada dadanya dan mengusap-usap tangannya ke pundak kemudian punggungku. Rasa nyaman perlahan menelusup dalam diriku, diiringi dengan nafasku yang mulai panjang-panjang. Akhirnya kelopak mataku mulai terasa berat dan aku hilang kesadaran.

* * *

Aku bangun dan mendapati pemandangan yang asing dan kemudian tersadar bahwa aku sedang berada di kamar Kurosaki Ichigo. Ruangan ini minimalis dan jendela besar di sebelah kiri itu benar-benar sesuai dengan impianku. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadaran, aku mengangkat tubuhku yang terasa berat, dan menyeret kakiku keluar kamar, menuju ruang tamu.

Hal pertama yang kulihat setelah keluar kamar adalah cahaya. Aku tidak menyadari hal ini semalam karena hari sudah gelap dan jendela-jendela ditutupi tirai. Hampir sepanjang ruangan ini terbuat dari kaca. Sangat cantik. Melalui kaca tersebut, aku dapat melihat pemandangan diluar; taman yang luas, kolam renang, dan sebuah gazebo yang cukup untuk kira-kira lima orang. Rumah yang indah.

"Kuchiki", Kurosaki Ichigo memanggilku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri menghadapnya dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Ini sarapanmu, dan apabila kau sudah siap, ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

* * *

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang apa yang hendak Kurosaki katakan. Sejujurnya aku tidak memiliki rencana sama sekali hari ini, besok, dan seterusnya karena kupikir hidupku akan berakhir kemarin. Sekarang, ketika rencanaku gagal, dan sedang menumpuk hutang budi kepada Kurosaki Ichigo, aku mulai bingung tentang bagaimana harus bertindak.

"Kuchiki" ia memanggilku lagi.

Sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju arah suara, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan saat ini—sarapan dan mendengar apa yang Kurosaki ingin katakan. Tidak ada rencana, hanya mengikuti arus. Lagipula sampai titik ini, aku sudah tidak punya apapun yang memberatkanku. Aku sudah merelakan semua hidupku, harta bendaku, dan perasaanku ketika kemarin, aku melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Menarik kursi menjauh dari meja, aku mulai duduk dan menyantap sarapan bersama Kurosaki Ichigo dalam hening.

* * *

Cahaya matahari membuat ruang tamu menjadi lebih cerah dibandingkan dengan temaram lampu. Aku mendudukkan diriku pada tempat yang sama di sofa yang kududuki semalam. Kurosaki Ichigo yang mengekoriku, menempatkan dirinya di bagian ujung sofa, menghadapku. Sejenak hening menyelimuti. Lelaki tunggal Kurosaki itu seperti sedang berkutat dalam pikirannya, memilah-milah kata. Aku, yang sudah tidak ingin berfikir apapun lagi memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan, dan berinisiatif memulai percakapan.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin berterima kasih atas bantuan yang telah kau berikan. Budimu akan selalu kuingat jadi, datang kapanpun kau butuh bantuanku. Aku berhutang padamu, dan sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu" Ujarku sambil mengulas senyum dibibir meskipun sebenarnya aku enggan. Mengapa pula aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih untuk orang asing yang meskipun telah berbaik hati memberikanku tempat bernaung sementara, tapi menggagalkan rencana pentingku.

Kurosaki Ichigo membalas ucapanku dengan sekali angguk. Ia menatapku untuk beberapa lama, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada pemandangan di belakangku. Nampak dari raut wajahnya, ia masih meragu akan apa yang akan diucap. Aku, disisi lain, sebagai seseorang yang tidak memiliki apapun untuk merasa kehilangan lagi, tidak merasa perlu menerka-nerka apa yang lelaki ini ingin bicarakan. Katakanlah ia ingin saham di perusahaan Kuchiki, permintaan kerja sama, menjadi istri pura-pura, atau bahkan menjadi pembantu di rumahnyapun akan kupenuhi. Aku sedang dalam posisi tidak bisa menentukan apa yang akan dan ingin kulakukan, jadi mungkin apa yang pria ini katakan, akan membantuku menjalani satu hari lagi di dunia.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kurosaki? Aku berjanji akan menyanggupinya" kataku mulai tak sabaran.

Setelah mendengar kalimatku, air muka Kurosaki berubah. Ia mengerling kemudian kulihat sesuatu didalam matanya berkilat untuk beberapa detik. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia mulai menyeringai dan terkekeh-kekeh ringan. Hal ini membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah ia lelaki yang sama yang menenangkanku dengan lembut dari histeria tadi malam.

"Baiklah Kuchiki. Aku ingin kita menikah dalam dua hari lagi. Persiapkan dirimu dan simpan semua pertanyaanmu sampai kita bertemu Byakuya di rumah besar Kuchiki siang ini"

Aku hanya bisa tertegun mendengar ucapan lelaki berambut jingga ini. Meskipun telah kukatakan bahwa aku akan menyanggupi semua permintaannya dan aku juga tidak memiliki keberatan apapun, tetapi mendengar ajakan—coret, perintah—untuk menikah dengan sulung Kurosaki yang bahkan baru kuajak bicara beberapa menit lalu, adalah hal yang mengejutkan. Menikah tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari daftar hidupku setelah bertahun-tahun lalu patah hati dengan pria berambut merah yang berjanji untuk mencintai diriku selamanya—meskipun pada akhirnya cintanya hanya sebatas jarak seratus dua puluh mil.

* * *

Tanpa menimbang-nimbang karena memang sudah berjanji, akhirnya siang itu kami berangkat menuju rumah besar Kuchiki yang kupikir tidak akan kulihat lagi. Kurosaki berbaik hati membelikanku berbagai keperluan dan pakaian untukku agar dapat tampil pantas di depan Nii-sama dan para tetua. Kami berkendara tidak cukup lama dan akhirnya sampailah kami di muka gerbang rumah utama. Kurosaki tanpa tedeng aling-aling, menggenggam tangan kananku dengan mantap, dan memasuki pekarangan rumah. Aku berjalan, tetapi seperti melayang. Aku terlalu kewalahan dengan pikiranku sampai kemudian, kurasakan tangan hangat Kurosaki menyentuh lembut pinggangku, menuntunku untuk duduk bersimpuh. Rupa-rupanya kami telah sampai di ruang utama. Didepanku telah duduk para tetua dan Byakuya Nii-sama. Mereka nampak bermartabat dan elegan seperti biasa.

Aku tidak menyimak betul apa yang Kurosaki katakan, tapi yang kutangkap adalah ia sedang meminta tanganku dalam ikatan pernikahan. Ia berkata bahwa kami berdua telah saling berhubungan satu sama lain sejak lama, dan kami memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hubungan ini dalam diam karena tidak ingin menyetir hal-hal tidak diinginkan terjadi. Ia menjelaskan pula alasan kepergianku kemarin yang seperti tidak ingin meninggalkan jejak adalah karena kami berdua sebelumnya berpikir untuk menikah diam-diam dan melarikan diri ke pulau kecil. Alasan-alasan ini penuh kebohongan tentu saja, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tetap bungkam, menunduk, dan membiarkan Kurosaki mengambil alih.

* * *

Percakapan yang lebih menjurus ke satu arah ini akhirnya ditutup dengan pertanyaan Nii-sama padaku. Sedikit terkejut, dengan segera, aku menjawab sambil mempertahankan keelokan postur dan ekspresi mukaku,

"Ya Nii-sama, aku mencintainya"

Raut wajah Nii-sama melembut. Sorot mata hangatnya baru satu kali ini kulihat. Aku tidak melihat reaksi para tetua yang lain, yang kulihat hanya raut wajah Nii-sama yang nampak kesepian. Kami berdua lama bertatap mata, saling mengirim pesan tak terucap. Nii-sama adalah sosok yang selalu kuhormati dan kusayangi dalam diam dan keeleganan khas keluarga Kuchiki. Ia selalu membantuku dalam sulit meskipun tidak pernah secara gamblang. Seketika terpikir olehku, jika kemarin aku benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ini, apakah Nii-sama akan menampakkan wajah demikian di depan mayatku? Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku takut tangis itu akan berubah menjadi raungan seperti tadi malam. Sudah beberapa bulan ini aku memang mengalami kesulitan mengontrol emosi jadi, kuputuskan untuk bijak dengan menahan tangis.

* * *

Aku masih larut dalam emosiku sampai kudengar Nii-sama meminta waktu untuk berbicara berdua denganku. Ruangan menjadi lebih hening sepeninggal Kurosaki dan para tetua. Aku dan Nii-sama duduk bersimpuh berhadapan satu sama lain dalam hening. Tidak masalah bagiku, aku nyaman dalam hening. Kemudian waktu berlalu sampai entah berapa lama tapi tidak satupun diantara kami yang angkat bicara. Dadaku mulai terasa sesak dengan suara-suara di dalam pikiranku akan Nii-sama. Aku ingin menangis. Kuatur napasku perlahan untuk menenangkan diri. Aku tidak ingin Nii-sama tahu penyakitku hanya karena peristiwa ini. Semakin lama kucoba, rasanya semakin mustahil bagiku. Suara di dalam kepalaku semakin getol membisikkan kenangan-kenangan akan Nii-sama dari masa kecilku dan terus mengacaukann perasaanku. Aku mulai sulit bernapas.

" _Aku butuh Kurosaki_ " seketika kalimat itu muncul begitusaja di dalam benakku. _Aku butuh Kurosaki, Aku butuh Kurosaki, Aku butuh Kurosaki._ Aku harus segera keluar dari sini dan mencari Kurosaki. Aku butuh instruksi dan kungkungan tangannya yang menenangkan. Aku butuh Kurosaki dan kebutuhan ini semakin mendesak. Dengan sisa-sisa kesadaranku, aku segera memohon diri dan beranjak keluar untuk mencari Kurosaki.

* * *

"Rukia, jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Satu kalimat tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir Nii-sama sebelum langkahku sepenuhnya meninggalkan ruang. Kubalikkan badanku dan melihat Nii-sama menatap dengan tatapan sendunya. Aku merasa bersalah pada Nii-sama karena membuat kebohongan ini dan bahkan berencana untuk meninggalkannya ke alam baka. Berpuluh tahun aku dibawah lindungan dan bimbingannya tapi baru kali ini aku menyadari bahwa ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang sebenarnya kesepian. Pikiranku yang kalut tidak berhasil menyusun kata-kata untuk menjawab Nii-sama maka ketika ia bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki melewatiku, dengan serta merta aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat di lorong kecil berlantai kayu yang berderit.

Air mataku tumpah ruah. Aku tersedu dan kemudian tersesat dalam kesadaranku untuk berhenti. Nii-sama membalas pelukanku dan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke punggungku. Ia berbisik dan menyuruhku untuk bernapas perlahan tapi aku terlalu larut dalam gelombang emosi sampai-sampai aku nyaris berlutut dihadapannya kalau tidak ditahan oleh Kurosaki. Menyadari lengan Kurosaki sudah melingkari pinggangku, aku segera membalik diri dan menjatuhkan badanku ke dada bidangnya. Nii-sama kemudian melepaskan pelukan dan setelah berdeham sekali, berlalu dan menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

Kurosaki yang saat ini sedang menanggung tanggung jawab untuk menenangkanku, menuntun untuk duduk dan menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya. Di depan ruang utama, ada sebuah kolam koi kebanggaan Nii-sama. Kolam ikan yang kuno tetapi masih terawat dan terlihat cantik. Aku dan Kurosaki menatap gemericik ikan koi yang berenang-renang di air dangkal itu dalam hening. Sampai kemudian diriku menjadi tenang kembali, ia masih meminjamkan bahunya untuk sandaran kepalaku, dengan tangannya masih menggenggamku hangat.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki" kataku parau. Kewarasanku sudah diambang batas dan kapanpun aku bisa menyeberang menjadi orang hilang akal. Kurosaki pasti telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi denganku, jadi tidak masuk akal rasanya jika ia menawariku, kalau tidak memaksaku, untuk jadi istrinya.

"Tapi apa kau yakin dengan semua ini? Aku mungkin bisa melompat kembali dan menggagalkan rencanamu besok" kataku lagi.

"Nah, aku sudah berhenti dari perusahaanku dan sampai kita menetap di _Soul Society_ , aku seorang pengangguran. Jadi, coba saja kalau besok kau bisa, aku pasti akan menggagalkannya"

Jawabannya santai, seakan bukan persoalan sulit. Aku termenung mencari jawaban dari tingkahnya sejak kemarin.

* * *

"Tapi untuk apa? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya butuh alasan untuk berhenti bekerja di perusahaan, bersenang-senang, dan membangun rumah sakitku sendiri"

"Rumah sakit?"

"Ya, rumah sakit. Pendidikan formalku adalah dokter tapi ayahku ingin aku mewarisi perusahaan keluarga jadi aku terjebak disana selama beberapa tahun"

"Jadi itu sebabnya mengapa kau mengetahui tentan kondisiku?"

"Nah, sebenarnya tidak juga. Adikku Yuzu, menderita _mood disorder_ setelah kematian ibuku dan harus meminum obat penenang sekali-kali, jadi aku sudah biasa dan selalu menyimpan obat untuknya"

Kemudian hening lagi. Kini semuanya masuk akal meskipun sedikit tidak dapat kupercaya. Kenapa aku? Apakah semua ini semata-mata karena tindakan impulsifnya menolongku?

* * *

"Rukia, setelah dua hari ini selesai, kau akan ikut bersamaku ke _Soul Society_ dan setelah itu kau bebas melakukan apapun disana. Kau ingin melompat atau apapun itu, tak akan aku hentikan. Lakukan semaumu tapi, tolong pinjamkan aku tenagamu untuk dua hari ini"

Suaranya parau dan terdengar putus asa. Kupikir hanya aku yang bosan dengan hidup monoton ini tetapi ternyata orang seperti Kurosaki _pun_ merasakan hal yang sama. Aku mengerti bagaiamana rasanya hidup di dunia yang penuh tuntutan ini, terutama jika terlahir di keluarga tersohor. Kurosaki mungkin memiliki alasan lain untuk meninggalkan perusahaannya tapi alasan yang ia katakan sudah lebih dari cukup untukku mengerti atas tindakan impulsifnya yang tidak masuk akal.

* * *

"Kurosaki, cium aku"

Kemudian ia menciumku di bibir. Perlahan-lahan namun kemudian menjadi lebih agresif. Sampai nafas habis dan tersenggal-senggal, kami akhirnya mengakhiri ciuman dengan cengiran.

"Ichigo saja, _Kurosaki Rukia_ " suara baritonenya terdengar menenangkan saat ia mengatakan itu. Aku terkekeh sebentar, kemudian membawa pandanganku kembali pada kolam ikan yang indah.

* * *

Mengingat sekilas atas apa yang baru terjadi, aku kemudian berkata,

"Kurosaki, lakukan semaumu. Aku milikmu sepenuhnya sampai aku menemukan kembali apa yang ingin kulakukan pada hidupku"

" _Yangmana sangat tidak mungkin akan terjadi_ " lanjutku dalam hati. Hidupku sudah berakhir di jembatan Karakura kemarin dan mulai dari detik Kurosaki menyelamatkanku dan membawaku ke rumahnya, aku adalah miliknya.

"Ichigo" balasnya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya dan ia hanya mengerling kemudian menyeringai, membuat jantungku berdebar.

* * *

Kami pulang saat senja setelah menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di depan kolam koi. Saat berpamitan, Nii-sama memberikanku sepucuk surat dan mengatakan agar aku dapat berkunjung lagi di lain hari.

Sesampainya di rumah Kurosaki, aku membaca surat Nii-sama dan menangis kembali. Dalam suratnya, Nii-sama mengucapkan terima kasih karena pada akhirnya aku tidak jadi melangsungkan niat untuk bunuh diri. Ia mengungkapkan bahwa ia telah tahu sejak lama mengenai kondisi dan niatanku. Ia ingin aku dapat bebas, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk hanya mengamatiku dari jauh dan berdoa yang terbaik. Ia juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membantuku menanggung beban yang kupunya. Nii-sama berkata bahwa aku akan selalu menjadi adik perempuan yang ia sayangi dan berharap aku bisa mengunjunginya sekali-kali di rumah besar Kuchiki, meskipun aku tidak suka dengan suasana kunonya.

Dalam lembaran kedua, Nii-sama bercerita bahwa ketika aku lahir, mataku sudah besar dan dia sangat kagum akan warna hitam kelamku yang berubah menjadi ungu gelap saat terpapar cahaya. Dulu, ketika aku masih bayi, ia selalu membanggakanku di depan teman-temannya dan tidak pernah absen untuk menggendongku setelah kelas Kendonya berakhir. Diakhir suratnya, Nii-sama memastikan agar aku tahu bahwa ia menyayangiku dan akan selalu menyambutku dengan tangan terbuka di rumah besar Kuchiki. Ia tidak tahu alasanku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidup dan tiba-tiba menikah dengan Kurosaki, tetapi ia meminta padaku untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya kepada lelaki itu. Surat ditutup dengan kalimat

"K _akakmu, Byakuya Kuchiki_ ".

* * *

Malam itu aku menangis meraung-raung didalam dekapan Kurosaki. Kurosaki mendekapku sampai pagi. Meskipun sekujur tubuhku menjadi kaku, tetapi hatiku jadi terasa hangat. Seumur hidup, aku akan berterima kasih kepada Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Setelah mengunjungi keluarga Kuchiki, kami pergi ke rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Rumah keluarga Kurosaki sangat besar tetapi terasa sangat hangat. Paman Isshin yang dengan semangat mendorongku untuk memanggilnya papa, ternyata adalah pria yang sangat lembut dan penuh kasih. Di dalam rumah itu terpampang dimana-mana potret wajah mendiang istrinya yang meninggal saat Kurosaki berumur sembilan tahun. Melihat kepribadian Kurosaki yang tenang, membuatku hampir tidak mengira ia tumbuh di keluarga kecil yang harmonis. Hari itu, aku menghabiskan waktu berbincang dan tertawa bersama anggota keluarga Kurosaki lainnya, termasuk si kembar Yuzu dan Karin.

Berada ditengah-tengah keluarga yang sangat berbeda dengan keluargaku, membuatku berandai-andai untuk dapat memiliki keluarga seperti ini juga. Aku ingin anak-anakku tumbuh dan mengetahui bahwa ia dicintai dan ia berharga bagi kedua orang tuanya. Ah, tanpa sadar aku mulai memikirkan masa depan, hal yang sudah lama tidak kulakukan.

* * *

Pernikahanku dan Kurosaki dirayakan besar-besaran. Diluar dugaan, banyak tamu yang datang meskipun acara dilaksanakan mendadak. Aku melihat lelaki yang dulu pernah berjanji untuk selalu mencintaiku, tertawa bahagia dengan seorang wanita bercepol hitam yang tidak kutahu namanya. Melihat lelaki itu kembali setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, memberikan desiran aneh pada dadaku. Meski demikian, aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untuknya. Dengan ini, aku dan lelaki itu resmi menuju jalan yang berbeda dan akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun, aku menemukan pengakhiran atas perasaanku padanya.

* * *

Pernikahan yang meriah sangat melelahkan sehingga dalam perjalanan menuju _Soul Society_ , aku dan Kurosaki tidak berbicara satu sama lain dan menghabiskan waktu tempuh perjalanan pesawat terbang selama delapan jam, untuk tidur.

* * *

Rumah yang kami tempati di _Soul Society_ sangat indah dan bergaya minimal sesuai seleraku. Rumah ini penuh kaca dan bagian terbaiknya adalah halaman belakang yang langsung menghadap pantai. Aku merasa gembira dan segera berlari menuju pantai. Aku bermain air dan tertawa-tawa sambil berlarian dikejar ombak. Lama bermain, tidak terasa aku sudah berada jauh dari daratan sehingga rumah yang kutinggali terlihat kecil. Karena bosan, aku mulai mengapung dan membiarkan diriku bergerak-gerak dibawa ombak. "Mungkin ini hari yang baik untuk terseret ombak dan menghilang" pikiran itu datang tiba-tiba. Aku mulai memejamkan mata dan mendengar bunyi ombak di telinga.

* * *

"Hei!"

Suara Kurosaki terdengar bersamaan saat ia menarikku dari posisi telentang.

"Lakukan besok saja, kau harus melihat matahari dari kolam renang. Aku jamin kau pasti belum pernah melihatnya seumur hidup" lanjutnya kalem.

Aku sedikit kesal melihatnya. Aku bergeming, tidak menggubris.

"Lihat itu, tidak ada rumah yang memiliki kolam renang sebagai balkon disini. Sia-sia datang kesini jika belum melihat matahari terbenam di _Soul Society_ "

* * *

Sambil melengos, akhirnya aku berenang ke tepian dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, menuju kolam renang yang dimaksud. Belum sempat aku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kolam, sinar merah mentari yang bercampur jingga menghantam wajahku. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Aku terpana dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Kurosaki benar, aku pasti menyesal kalau tidak melihat matahari terbenam ini.

Kurosaki datang dari arah belakang. Ia mengusap kepalaku lembut, dan menarikku masuk kedalam kolam. Kami menghabiskan senja berdua sambil menyaksikan matahari terbenam dan meminum anggur. Rasa damai menelusup ke dalam hatiku dan perlahan, kusenderkan kepalaku ke bahu Kurosaki. Lelaki itu tidak protes, malah merangkulku dan mengusap kepalaku lembut.

* * *

"Hei, Rukia. Kita lakukan ini perlahan-lahan, ya?"

Aku tidak mengerti maksud pembicarannya, tapi aku tetap menganggukkan kepala.

* * *

Meskipun pada botol anggur yang ketiga langit sudah lama menjadi gelap, kami masih nyaman dengan posisi masing-masing. Mungkin besok kami akan terkena flu tapi siapa yang peduli hari esok. Lakukan perlahan-lahan, _kan_?

"Kurosaki, cium aku"

Kemudian ia menciumku. Aku sudah mabuk dan terlalu terbawa suasana saat kemudian sadar bahwa kami berdua telah bertindihan di tempat tidur. Kurosaki mulai berpindah dari bibir untuk menciumi puncak kepalaku, kemudian turun ke kening, hidung, pipi kanan, telinga, kemudian menggigit-gigit kecil leherku. Aku tak sengaja mendesah dan desahanku segera menyadarkan kami berdua. Aku dan Kurosaki saling tersengal-sengal sambil berbagi tatapan. Ia nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian memilih tetap diam. Ketika kupikir ia akan bangkit dan berlalu dari tempat tidur, ia menelusupkan kepalanya disela-sela leher dan bahuku, memberikan sensasi yang menggelitik. Setelah beberapa saat mengatur nafasnya, Kurosaki berkata lembut ditelingaku,

"Ichigo"

* * *

Aku kebingungan dan ketika hendak membawa kepalaku untuk menatapnya, ia berkata lagi di tengkukku,

"Kita lakukan ini perlahan-lahan, ya?" kemudian mengecupku ringan di pipi dan berlalu, merapikan gelas-gelas dan botol-botol wine di pinggir kolam renang.

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak kedatangan kami di _Soul Society_ dan sejujurnya hidup bersama Kurosaki sangat mudah, membuatku terkadang merasa bersalah padanya. Ketika aku bertanya apakah hidup denganku seperti merawat balita, ia hanya terkekeh dan mencemooh, mengatakan bahwa aku adalah manusia penuh drama sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku dengan tangannya yang hangat. Aku mulai menikmati hidupku disini. Kurosaki pintar memasak dan mengerti disaat aku butuh waktu untuk menyendiri. Aku masih meminum obatku sekali-kali karena ada malam-malam dimana perasaanku tumpah ruah dan membuatku jadi sulit tidur. Dimalam-malam seperti itu, Kurosaki selalu bangun, memberikanku obat, dan memelukku sampai tertidur.

Beberapa kali aku masih mencoba untuk menenggelamkan diriku di pantai atau tertarik untuk memotong nadiku dengan pisau, atau menyetrum diriku di bak mandi tapi Kurosaki selalu datang dan dengan kasual mengatakan "Besok saja, ada hal yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu" dan selama ini, hal-hal yang ia tunjukkan itu tak pernah mengecewakan.

Suatu hari ia menunjukkan padaku resep baru hasil eksperimennya selama tiga hari yang rasanya sangat enak, kemudian ia menunjukkan padaku robot pembuat kopi yang diam-diam ia beli di situs online dan kami jadi berakhir membuat kopi semalaman sampai tidak bisa tidur, lalu ia pernah menerobos masuk kamar mandi dan menunjukkan tiket opera dengan kursi VIP yang sudah kami tunggu-tunggu. Hal terakhir yang ia tunjukkan padaku adalah klinik kecil yang ia bangun disamping rumah. Karena aku dan ia adalah dokter, untuk mengisi waktu luang, akan lebih menyenangkan kalau bisa bergantian mengobati warga sekitar, katanya. Tapi aku tidak yakin dapat mengobati orang lain ketika aku tahu diriku sendiri jauh dari kata sehat tapi Kurosaki meyakinkan bahwa ia akan selalu ada disampingku dan menolong jikalau hal-hal tidak diinginkan terjadi.

* * *

Hari ini aku berendam sendirian di kolam renang sambil memandangi matahari terbenam. Kurosaki masih berkutat dengan pasiennya dan nampaknya ia akan pulang malam, hari ini. Melihat matahahari terbenam sendirian, mengingatkan pada hari pertama di _Soul Society_ saat Kurosaki menarikku dari pantai dan dengan jemawa memamerkan keindahan kolam renang ini padaku. Aku menelentangkan badan di atas air untuk merelaksasikan tubuh tapi kemudian, suara-suara dipikiranku mulai berisik dan menyuruhku membenamkan kepala ke dalam air. Aku tergoda untuk melakukannya tapi kemudian wajah Kurosaki begitu saja terlintas dipikiran.

" _Kurosaki akan sedih jika aku mati sekarang_ " pikirku. Tapi apakah benar? Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kalau aku yang akan sedih jika tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku merenung kembali. " _Besok saja_ " kemudian suara Kurosaki terngiang di telingaku. Ah, niatku untuk mengakhiri hidup semakin terkikis seiring waktuku bersama dengan Kurosaki. Lelaki itu sedang berada di klinik sekarang, dan aku tidak mungkin dapat mengharapkan ia untuk tiba-tiba datang menghentikanku saat ini hanya untuk menunjukkan sesuatu hal yang acak, mengingat sehari penuh ini ia menangani pasien dan pasti tidak ada hal yang menarik terjadi disana.

" _Besok saja_ " suara Kurosaki bergaung lagi. Ya, besok saja ketika Kurosaki sedang lengang dan menemukan hal acak untuk ditunjukkan padaku. Lantas, aku mengangkat kepala dari dalam air dan berjalan keluar kolam. Kurosaki sedang bersandar dengan tangan terlipat dimulut pintu saat aku hendak membungkus badanku dengan handuk. Ia sedang menatapku dengan mata berkaca untuk beberapa detik, kemudian berdeham, lalu berkata,

* * *

"Hei, Rukia. Sebagai hadiah terima kasihku hari ini, akan kutunjukkan bekas gigitan anak umur tujuh tahun di tanganku"

Aku terbelalak terlebih dahulu sebelum merasa bingung atas ucapan terima kasihnya. Digigit? Anak kecil itu pasti punya nyali yang besar sampai berani menggigit lelaki besar dengan kerut permanen seperti Kurosaki. Menghampiri Kurosaki, kudekatkan tangan yang ia maksud pada wajahku. Aku bergidik ngeri melihat bekas gigitan itu. Tidak berdarah memang, tetapi bengkak dan memerah. " _Pasti sakit_ " pikirku.

* * *

"Aku pulang" bisiknya di telingaku kemudian.

"Ya, selamat datang" balasku mengecup bibirnya ringan.

"Hei, aku lelah sekali hari ini. Temani aku berendam di _jacuzzi_ , ya?" ajaknya sambil menarik pinggangku mendekat untuk kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku.

"Hn. Akan kubawakan anggurnya"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah siapkan"

* * *

Lalu berendamlah kami kemudian dalam hening. Kurosaki nampak lelah dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran _jacuzzi_ sambil memejamkan mata. Air ruam-ruam kuku paling cocok untuk melepas stress dipenghujung hari dan harum Lavender dari lilin aromaterapi, membantu menenangkan pikiran.

"Rukia, apa yang kau pikirkan di kolam tadi?"

Aku terkejut dari lamunanku dan reflex menyahut " _Huh_?" padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan bekas gigitanku hari ini? Mengagumkan bukan?" katanya kemudian dengan tawa renyah.

Ia tidak mengulang pertanyaannya yang pertama, jadi aku tidak akan berusaha menanyakannya lagi.

* * *

"Hei, Kurosaki. Kalau aku mati, apakah kau akan sedih dan merindukanku?"

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan. Aku ingin menanyakan nama anak kecil yang berani menggigit tangannya sedemikian rupa.

* * *

Kurosaki membuka matanya dan menatapku lama dengan tatapan terluka, membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku berinisiatif untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan, tetapi terlalu hanyut dalam tatapan Kurosaki untuk dapat berkata-kata. Keheningan canggung mengisi ruang. Akhirnya Kurosaki menundukkan kepalanya, menatap riak-riak air dan berkata,

"Ichigo" kemudian tersenyum getir.

* * *

Aku langsung mendekati dan memeluknya untuk alasan yang tak kuketahui. Kurosaki membalas pelukanku dan kemudian berkata dengan suara yang sangat rendah sambil mengeratkan pelukannya,

"Tentu saja. Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Aku memandang jingga redup di kedua bola matanya, berenang, menyelam, kemudian tenggelam disana. Jantungku bergemuruh kencang dan diriku menyatu dalam gemuruh itu.

* * *

"Ichigo, aku ingin melakukannya" kataku serak dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ichigo menyeringai dan langsung mencium bibirku. Malam ini untuk pertama kalinya, aku ingin hidup lebih lama. Aku ingin bersama Ichigo dan melakukan lebih banyak hal bersamanya. Aku ingin tua bersamanya di rumah ini sambil membesarkan anak-anak kami. Aku ingin memiliki keluarga yang hangat seperti keluarganya. Aku ingin membalas segala kebaikan Ichigo kepadaku dan mencintainya sepenuh diriku. Kami jatuh cinta secara perlahan hingga terasa begitu alami jadi aku tidak bisa katakan sejak kapan sosoknya menjadi penting dalam hidupku. Yang kutahu hanya karena ialah, aku selalu menunggu hari berganti untuk menghabiskan satu hari lagi bersamanya.

* * *

Disela-sela desahan dan ciuman, aku berkata,

"Hey Ichigo, aku sudah menemukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Jadi sekarang seluruh diriku adalah milikku, ya?"

"Ya, tapi pinjamkan aku seluruh dirimu dulu malam ini" bisiknya di telingaku.

Malam ini, aku mengambil alih diriku kembali. Mulai malam ini, aku menemukan alasanku untuk kembali hidup. Mulai malam ini, aku akan membahagiakan Ichigo dengan diriku yang baru. Malam ini, aku terlahir kembali.

* * *

 **1 Tahun Kemudian**

* * *

Hari ini aku dan Ichigo mengambil hari libur untuk mengunjungi Nii-sama. Tak lama setelah ketibaan kami, Nii-sama muncul dengan Yukata putih dan rambut hitam tergerai. Melihat Nii-sama, aku langsung berlari dan memeluknya. Sudah satu tahun lebih aku mengganti marga Kuchiki menjadi Kurosaki, dan sejujurnya sekarang aku tidak peduli akan tata krama yang dulu dipaksakan padaku. Aku rindu kakakku dan aku ingin memeluknya maka, aku berlari dan memeluknya. Kakakku adalah lelaki pendiam yang kesepian dan pelukanku tidak akan menyakiti siapapun.

"Selamat datang, Rukia" ucap Nii-sama tenang, dan aku mulai menangis dalam pelukannya.

* * *

Selama berjalan menuju ruang utama, Ichigo mengomeliku karena aku tadi berlari dengan ceroboh dan membahayakan kandungan yang sudah masuk tujuh bulan. Namun karena omelannya hanya kubalas dengan cengiran, ia jadi bersungut-sungut sendiri. Nii-sama yang memimpin jalan terlihat melirik dengan ekor matanya dan terlihat tersenyum, meskipun ketika ia sadar aku melihatnya, ia jadi terbatuk-batuk halus.

* * *

Di dalam ruang utama, kami semua membicarakan banyak hal. Aku senang melihat Nii-sama nampak sehat. Ia menanyakan kabarku dan kukatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah mulai berangsur-angsur pulih. Ia juga menanyakan rumah baruku, pekerjaan baruku, kandunganku, dan lain-lain. Aku mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena sempat ingin meninggalkannya yang kemudian ia balas dengan senyum bijak. Terakhir, ia menanyakan apakah aku bahagia dan kubalas ia dengan anggukan dan air mata. Nii-sama tersenyum lembut melihat jawabanku. Memandang Nii-sama seperti ini membuatku bersyukur aku memutuskan untuk hidup bersama Ichigo. Aku berjanji di masa depan akan lebih sering mengunjungi Nii-sama dan mengiriminya surat.

Dalam perjalananya keluar ruang utama, Nii-sama berbalik dan mengatakan bahwa dua bulan lagi ketika kandunganku sudah besar, ia ingin berkunjung ke rumah kami untuk melihat keponakannya lahir. Ichigo yang hanya terpaut dua tahun dan telah berteman lama dengan Nii-sama, berkata dengan cengiran percaya diri bahwa ia bisa berkunjung kapanpun dan selama apapun di rumah kami, membuat Nii-sama mendengus kemudian berlalu.

* * *

Sore itu, aku dan Ichigo duduk bersisian di pinggir lorong di depan ruang utama sambil memandangi kolam ikan koi Nii-sama, seperti masa lalu. Kami membicarakan banyak hal dan kemudian, Ichigo mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Setahun terakhir benar-benar perjalanan panjang yang indah. Aku tidak menyangka wanita depresi yang hampir melompat dari jembatan Karakura sekarang sedang mendirikan rumah sakit di _Soul Society_ " kekehnya.

"Hey, rumah sakit itukan punyamu juga"

"Ya, memang punyaku juga. Tapi kalau aku tidak mengandalkan koneksi dan kelihaianmu, mungkin aku butuh dua tahun lagi untuk mewujudkannya"

"Itukan karena aku dulu bekerja di rumah sakit, bodoh. Tidak usah melebih-lebihkan. Aku malas meladenimu"

Ichigo tertawa renyah, kemudian air mukanya menjadi sendu.

* * *

"Tahu tidak? Hari itu ponselku dicuri kemudian tersesat dalam perjalanan memenuhi janji temu dengan Byakuya. Di tengah usahaku untuk mencari jalan pulang, aku melihatmu berjalan sambil tersenyum-senyum, kemudian terjerembap, marah-marah, lalu menangis di tengah jembatan. Aku membuntutimu untuk meminjam ponsel dan mengabarkan Byakuya mengenai situasiku tapi siapa yang sangka kau malah berusaha untuk melompat dari jembatan kemudian menjadi histeris.

Saat melihatmu aku berpikir ah, wanita ini sedang sakit dan menderita seperti Yuzu, lalu aku membawamu pulang. Dalam perjalanan, aku berpikir menggunakan alasan menikahi dan merawatmu untuk keluar dari perusahaan. Kebetulan saat itu aku sudah muak bekerja kantoran dan terancam dinikahkan dengan salah satu cucu kolega bisnisku. Kuchiki bukan keluarga biasa dan dalam lingkungan kita, pernikahan mendadak karena alasan politik dan apapun itu, sudah lumrah jadi, bukan masalah besar kalau dua hari kedepan kau dan aku menikah. Saat itu aku benar-benar bertekad membebaskan diri dari semua ikatan bisnis Kurosaki dan keluar dari kota ini dengan menikahimu. Jadi ketika aku mengatakan tawaran tidak masuk akalku dan kau langsung menyetujuinya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, aku merasa bingung sekaligus bersyukur.

Awalnya, aku tidak masalah kau ingin melakukan apapun tapi, melihatmu menderita sedemikian rupa, membuatku merasa bersalah. Kau sakit dan menderita, tapi aku malah memanfaatkan keadaanmu. Ketika aku melihatmu mengapung-apung dan membiarkan dirimu terbawa ombak, aku langsung berkata pada diriku untuk membalas jasamu seumur hidupku. Aku ingin kau bebas dan bahagia seperti yang kudapat dengan menikahi dirimu."

* * *

Ichigo memandangku, terkekeh sendiri, kemudian menciumku. Ciuman kami dengan mudah berubah panas dan harus berhenti karena terdengar dehaman Nii-sama dari belakang.

"Teh sudah siap"

* * *

Dengan dibantu Ichigo, aku segera bangkit dengan kikuk dan mulai berjalan mengekori Nii-sama dan Ichigo yang berjalan di depan. Ichigo hanya cengar-cengir melihat Nii-sama dan kemudian kudengar sayup-sayup percakapan mereka.

"Jangan macam-macam, Ichigo. Ini rumahku dan dia masih adikku"

"Ya, ya. Dia istriku, aku cinta dia, mau bagaimana lagi"

* * *

Kulihat Nii-sama memberikan pandangan mengintimidasi padanya, tapi Ichigo hanya menyengir dan dengan kedua tangan menopang kepala, ia berjalan meninggalkan Nii-sama. Lelaki itu, berani sekali dia bertindak tidak sopan kepada Nii-sama.

"Maafkan aku, Nii-sama. Aku akan berhati-hati lain kali"

Nii-sama menepuk kepalaku lembut dan tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, yang salah adalah si jeruk itu"

* * *

Langkahku terhenti ketika kami melewati pohon sakura kebanggan Kuchiki. Aku teringat dulu selalu datang kesini setiap kali merasa sedih. Dulu, aku nyaris tidak bisa menangis dan hanya bisa marah. Ketika aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan kekasihkupun, aku tidak bisa menitikkan air mata dan hanya bisa meratap dibawah pohon sakura ini. Pohon ini adalah saksi bisu berbagai emosi yang kurasa tapi tak bisa kuekspresikan.

Membanding-bandingkan, diriku yang dulu pasti membenci diriku yang sekarang, karena mudah menangis dan terbawa perasaan. Tapi aku tidak masalah, toh sekarang aku jauh lebih bahagia dibandingkan berpuluh tahun sebelumnya. Aku merasakan sekarang hidupku jauh lebih berwarna dan jauh dari kata membosankan dengan Ichigo disampingku.

* * *

"Rukia"

Aku menoleh dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara. Disana, diujung lorong, Nii-sama sedang menungguku dengan senyuman. Mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pohon sakura, aku berlalu dan berjalan menuju Nii-sama.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Halo, saya jadi bikin cerita lain, bukannya malah update chapter hehe. Pertama-tama saya merasa perlu menjelaskan bahwa karakter Rukia disini memang sengaja dibuat menye-menye dan lemah. Saya pribadi sangat tidak suka pribadi yang lemah dan mudah menangis tapi apa boleh buat, dari sudut pandangnya, memang begitulah yang Rukia rasakan(?)~ Jadi, maafkanlah kelemahan hati Rukia Kuchi-ehem, maksudnya Kurosaki- dan tolong diambil hikmahnya saja kalau kita semua berhak bahagia dalam hidup hanya saja, kita perlu mencari dan _figure out_ kebahagiaan kita sendiri~ . Sampai tidak sih pesan saya ini sebenarnya? Haha kalau tidak yah, paling tidak sudah baca kan pesan ini, yang ingin saya sampaikan hehe?

 _Anyway_ , kemarin saya didiagnosis menderita _mood disorder_ dan harus tes lagi untuk mengetahui info lanjut mengenai tahap dan dosis obatnya. Sekadar informasi, apabila teman-teman yang sedang berkuliah atau mungkin ada yang sedang bekerja merasa memiliki :

 _Perubahan mood yang drastis, bisa tertawa kemudian menangis kemudian marah on repeat dalam rentang waktu yang pendek misalnya seharian, atau pada saat pagi saja, tidak bisa tidur atau rasanya ingin tidur terus, tidak nafsu makan atau ingin makan terus, mulai menjauh dari orang-orang dan selalu ingin menyendiri,_ **tolong pastikan untuk segera menghubungi teman terdekat dan mulailah pergi kemanapun untuk melepas penat**.

Untuk teman-teman yang apabila

k _etika sedang menangis atau sedang marah memiliki kecenderungan untuk melukai diri sendiri seperti memukul-mukul dada, mencakar wajah, menggaruk-garuk paha, atau teman-teman yang mulai berpikiran untuk mati dan berusaha mencari cara untuk mati_ , **tolong, segera mencari bantuan, dan membuat janji dengan psikiater, bisa jadi teman-teman sedang depresi berat atau bahkan mengidap _mood disorder_**.

Saya tidak sedang menakut-nakuti atau mencoba membuat drama(?) disini. Saya juga tidak akan berbicara panjang lebar mengenai apa itu _mood disorder_ (karena bisa di cari sendiri di Google) dan mengapa saya mengidap penyakit ini. Saya disini hanya ingin mengingatkan teman-teman untuk memperhatikan kesehatan mental karena kesehatan mental itu sangat penting. Segera cari pertolongan dan singkirkan pikiran bahwa teman-teman sedang berfikir terlalu berlebihan dan terlalu termakan sugesti. **Apabila sudah memenuhi kriteria depresi, teman-teman harus segera menanganinya ya, sebelum terlambat**.

Semoga teman-teman semua selalu sehat. Sampai jumpa pada cerita berikutnya!

 **Rukiorra Schiffer, 2017**


End file.
